


That Weird Moment When Everyone Likes The Same Person.

by LemonKiwiCandy



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Youngjae was a blessing to this world and no one knew that better than Got7. They all fell for the sweet vocalist and a battle for his heart ensues.





	That Weird Moment When Everyone Likes The Same Person.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot because I'm bored.

The air was thick with tension as everyone waited patiently for Youngjae to talk. It was rare for their vocalist to call everyone’s attention with a grim face. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “I’m not straight.” It was short and simple but the words had so much impact on the members. Before anyone could congratulate him, Youngjae continued, “I’m also not gay either. I think the word is Bi. I like girls and guys.” Bambam let out a loud cheer that surprised everyone.

“Yes another member to the club, fuck you Mark hyung.” Youngjae let out a sigh of relief, he knew his members would except him but coming out was still nerve racking. So the score was now 3 homos, 3 bis, and 1 pan. What Youngjae didn’t know was that he unleashed pandora’s box. He left the room and silence filled the void.

“Dibs on first.” Jackson said breaking the silence. It was a well known fact that all the members of Got7 had a crush on Youngjae, they were waiting to see what team he played for. Now that there’s a chance, everyone wanted to take it.

“That’s not fair!” Yugyeom pouted.

“How about oldest to youngest?” Mark suggested.

“How about youngest to oldest?” Bambam countered with a harsh glare. They argued for hours about the order but they ended up saying fuck it and decided to let fate handle it.

**-Next Day-**

“Hey Youngjae, are you free today?” Mark asked when said man walked into the room.

“If he is, he’s spending it with me.” Jackson wrapped his arm around Youngjae’s shoulders, flashing the vocalist a charming smile. 

“Sorry, maybe next time. I have a date with my boyfriend today. ” Youngjae removed himself from Jackson’s one arm embrace.

“What! When did you get a boyfriend, you literally just told us about your sexuallity.” Bambam cried out in shock. All the members of Got7 stared Youngjae, waiting for him to answer.

“We’ve been dating for a while now.” Youngjae fidgeted under their intense stare. “He was the one who encouraged me to come out to you guys.” Before he could say more there was a knock at the door. Jaebum was already opening the door when Youngjae took a step towards it. Everyone crowded around the door to see who Youngjae’s boyfriend was.

“Youngjae you traitor!” Jaebum yelled out.

“Wait… How? Isn’t weird to be dating him, Youngjae hyung.” Yugyeom asked.

“Isn’t it weird that a tree is talking.” Youngjae asked in a bitter tone.

“Hey! Don’t insult our maknae. Your maknae is freakishly tall too.” Jackson pouted at Youngjae, who just snorted in agreement. Youngjae finally pushed through the crowd and fell right into Youngjae’s arms.

“Sooo Youngjae is dating Youngjae…” Bambam said out loud and everyone took a moment to process this information.

“Huh… I didn’t see this coming.” Jinyoung mumbled.

“Welp see you losers later.” Youngjae waved as he dragged Youngjae away with him.

“Hold the fuck up, you can’t just leave.” Jaebum yelled out but it was too late the couple was gone.

“Too late my ass!” Bambam argued and ran out the door. The other members followed him and Youngjae’s date turned into a date +6 unwanted guests. Now Got7 was banned from ever leaving the dorm, because Youngjae locked them inside when he left for another date with Youngjae.

**Author's Note:**

> Were you expecting that twist at the end? ;3  
> My true otp is Youngjae/Youngjae. (jk... not really)


End file.
